Talk:Water Dumple
If VoR ones are paler, it's likely due to the lighting. I will check, but I have a feeling all things appear paler there. 16:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't notice any different between PP/VoR ones. I'd have to take screenshots to be sure, but they'd have to be at the same time of day and I can't be bothered as it's just not important and likely what I said above. 19:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I was just minding my own buisness when these things started fallowing me. I mean come on I didn't no they could move. Nin10dude :This may be a little tiny thing: but didn't they have, like eyebrows in pikmin 1?--JohtoMaster1 22:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Water Dumple makes me think of watery dumplings 16:10, 1 June 2009 (UTC) 1 pikmin kill Can someone double check this for me? In Pikmin 1, I threw a single blue pikmin to the side of one and it jumped onto it's side. The dumpling was spinning in circles trying to get the pikmin, then jumped up and knocked it off. The pikmin had enough time to get back up and jump on it's side again to repeat the process. The pikmin never needed my help and eventually defeated it. The Exterminator 14:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Mmmmmm, you sure it isn't random? Not sure I can check it right now. I'm still busy with Metroid Prime Trilogy :P ::I got Inside Story :3 ::@Exterminator:Same thing happened to me except in Pikmin 2 with a red...@Crys:FINALLY! How is it? @Snake:My Wii was taken away... :( -- :::It rocks, but I hate that Fat Boss, after Bowser gets fat, y'know, fought him like 10 times already T_T Dang Lightning... ::::LOL, you mean the Alpha Kretin thing made up of those blue moelcules. For me, it was actually the easiest boss. I hated those dang Calorites though. The boss is simple if you know its structure, because the red will turn to green and green to red. The hardest boss I have to say is going to be Junker, that dude was a bastard.-- :::::I always die on that stupid electrical attack... ::::::Wow, sad. I can't help...-- :::::::I can jump over it, but almost always, no matter what I do, I get hit when Mario/Luigi come down... ::::::::Jump right when you see the electcity come out of him.-- :::::::::I do, rabbaflabbin' game Did your Wii got stolen? :( And I got M&L 3, too! :Finally beat Kretin! ::@Snake: No it got taken away: see Forum:Voice cast. @Crys: It's abotu freaking tim and with Wisdurm, hit the Magic Rod! Trust me!-- :::I will. ::::@Game: Too bad. Maybe when you get it back we can exchange friend vouchers. As for me, I'm doing OK, but Friday is the bimestral math exam! :::::Oh GOD! *lights turn off and evil music starts to play* I had my history exam today and I think I did pretty well even though my idiotic teacher didn't teach us half the stuff because she's always flirting with this one student...SERIOUSLY!. O_o-- :::::::I bet this Teacher student relationship will go great! ::::::::She also has a big tattoo on her back shaped like a butterfly....*shivers*-- :::::::::*Cough* WHORE *Cough* ::::::::::Indeed!-- sorry to crash the tattoo-wearing-student-loving-teacher thing, but what about my question? should we put it up, or is it just too random? The Exterminator :Someone will hafta check... ::Like I said, it happened to me, but in Pikmin 2 with a red Pikmin, so I say that this myth is PLAUSIBLE!, but not yet ACCETED as I haven't tried that many times.-- i'm working on pikmin two right now, so i'll try it when i meet one. The Exterminator :Okay, but it happens semi-rarely though, but it's possible.-- ::So confirmed? :::We need someone else with both Pikmin games to see if the glitch works in both, to confirm Ex's and my theory.-- :::: How is this a glitch? Unless I'm not understanding something, the Pikmin was lucky to never get eaten, which sounds like something that could happen with almost every enemy in the game. Miles. 18:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey yeah, this isn't a glitch... OMG rare moment, the mighty Miles talks! Oh all knowing Miles, when will humans grow gills? You're right miles, but it can't happen to just ANY enemy. Blowhogs shake 'n' bake, bulborbs are just to big, shearwigs eat then die, wollywogs simply squash, and dweevils use their explosions. You can try other enemies, but I doubt it'll work. Plus I never said it was a glitch, just a random thing. The Exterminator :Meh... Those Are Whiskers Right? In this concept art, the Water Dumple is portrayed with whisker-like objects growing above its lips. Those are whiskers right? I think they are because in the game's coding it's named catfish. Pikmin 1254 :Yeah, they do have whiskers, because as you said, it's coding is catfish. You can also slightly see them in Pikmin 2, but I'm not usre about Pikmin 1. BTW, nice find.-- I thought it was eating a stick...Falcoz 21:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) The images Are the whisker things actually (more) visible in Pikmin 1? I know the artwork was associated with NPC! Pikmin when released, but I've heard no indication there are actual differences between Water Dumples in the two games. I see them both as images for the series, not the individual games. :That's how you're supposed to view them; the images of water dumples all belong on the water dumple article, and are otherwise unused. Using them twice works, but using it once for a different page doesn't make any sense. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfNKIGLRSX0 has one in the video, at least also, you forgot the Bloyster (near the wollywogs in the other footage) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at9Khd-W97o at 0:51 onward, you'll see it.